


Heat

by twilightscribe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feels, M/M, One Shot, POV Thor, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce's mouth is hot and what he lacks in skill he makes up for in enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Words:** 1094 words
> 
> This was originally just supposed to be blow-job porn but then other stuff got in the mix and this happened. Oh well, it's still porn and it's still glorious ~~I hope~~. In any case, enjoy your Thunderscience porn.

Bruce's mouth is hot and what he lacks in skill he makes up for in enthusiasm. It takes all of the self-control Thor has not to thrust into that hot, wet heat, but then Bruce looks up at him with wide brown eyes hazed over with lust and it doesn't seem so difficult.

There's a furrow in Bruce's brow, he's concentrating hard on the task at hand. He runs his tongue up the underside of Thor's cock, worrying the slit with the tip of his tongue and taking the head of Thor's cock into his mouth. His tongue does wicked things that Thor had not before believed possible.

But the haze in Bruce's eyes, the way his mouth works around Thor's cock with determined enthusiasm – so eager to please – it's hard to believe that this is the first time Bruce has done it. His mouth is a slick, all encompassing heat and he's so eager that Thor lets out a soft noise of pleasure.

Bruce looks up at him, eyes wide and with an edge of worry to them. He pulls back, a questioning sound in the back of his throat, but Thor stops him with a gentle hand at the back of his head.

Shaking his head, Thor smiles, “You have not hurt me; do not fear that.”

There's still confusion in Bruce's eyes and he stills where he is, mouth still wrapped around Thor's cock. He doesn't move, poised as he is to make sure he hasn't hurt Thor and Thor is so flattered that the words flow easily like the water of a stream.

“You honour me,” Thor says, feels the sound of protest deep in Bruce's throat and it makes him hiss with pleasure. “Yes, you do. You honour me with this – with your trust and with your love.”

Thor runs a hand through Bruce's hair, offering him a small smile of encouragement. He watches the way that Bruce hesitates for a moment, eyes hooded, before his cheeks hollow again and the suction is _wonderful_. Thor sighs in pleasure, feeling Bruce's tongue swirl around the crown before he swallows Thor's cock to the base.

“Yes, Bruce,” Thor hisses, surprised. He hadn't thought Bruce could surprise him any further, for Thor knows that his length is considerable and that this is no simple feat. His fingers tighten in Bruce's hair before he wills them to relax, petting it gently.

Under his hand, Bruce trembles like a leaf in the wind.

It takes Thor a few more seconds to gather himself, to catch his breath enough to speak, and even when he does, he sounds breathless and in awe.

“Bruce... are you alright?”

Bruce hums and Thor has to clench his jaw to keep from moaning from the pleasure. He feels Bruce's throat work around him and swears, fist clenching at his side even as he strokes Bruce's hair.

Unclenching his hand, Thor reaches out and gently runs a finger along one of Bruce's hollowed cheeks, tracing an imagined line down. As he trails his finger down Bruce's throat, he can feel the hard, rigid line of his cock in Bruce's throat; he follows the outline of the budge, feeling his cock pulse in response.

“Beautiful,” he whispers.

Bruce shivers and makes a noise muffled by Thor's cock. He pulls back, just enough to let Thor's cock slip from his throat and Thor _growls_ at the loss of that warm, tight, wet heat. The response is quick and Bruce takes him back, swallowing around Thor's cock and humming.

There's a tightening coil in Thor's stomach and he knows that he's close. He hunches over, one hand cupped around the back of Bruce's head and fingers tangled in the dark curls; his other hand gently traces the outline of the bulge of his cock in Bruce's throat.

“ _Bruce_.” He's practically whining from the pleasure, it's perfect and he feels Bruce hum – know he's moaning, how thrilled he is to be able to bring this pleasure to him. It's Bruce and Thor knows he would neglect himself so long as _Thor_ is happy, so long as _he_ finds release. But Thor simply has to let him know that he knows, that he appreciates this.

“Yes, Bruce, so perfect,” he murmurs; his usual eloquence has more or less left him. He smiles, fingers trailing up from Bruce's throat to trace his hollowed cheek. “So beautiful.”

Bruce is shaking now, trembling and he swallows around Thor's length again as his tongue works against the underside. He pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head of Thor's cock and teasing the slit before he swallows it down again and Thor comes completely undone.

Bright lights erupt behind his eyes and he lets out a choked noise that's Bruce's name. He can feel himself come in Bruce's throat, feels it work around his cock and swallowing everything he has to offer and he murmurs softly.

“Yes, Bruce, yes...”

As his cock softens, Bruce pulls away, pressing one last kiss to the head of it. He leans back, licking his lips and looking up at Thor with hazy pleasure-filled eyes. His cheeks were flushed a bright red as he let Thor pull him up into his lap, kissing him.

There was the vague taste of himself in Bruce's mouth and Thor smiled, tilting Bruce's head up so he could better kiss him. He pulled away once Bruce was breathless and dazed, taking in his flushed face. The wet spot pressed up against his thigh told him everything.

Running a thumb over Bruce's swollen, slick lower lip, Thor grinned and leaned in and nipped it lightly.

“I love you,” he says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Bruce's lips. He smiles as Bruce catches his face between clumsy, sleepy hands and pulls him back down into a slow, lazy kiss as Thor lowers them down onto the bed and under the covers.

Bruce snuggles up to him, hands pressed up against Thor's chest as he lets Thor tuck him under his chin. Still, there's a sleepy smile on his face; he's obviously pleased with himself and Thor rumbles in pleasure at the sight. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Thor lays awake for a little longer, simply basking in the presence of his lover. He knows that he would not want to be anywhere else; Bruce is beautiful, strong, and wise in ways that Thor is not. Yet, they are a perfectly matched couple. He drifts asleep with that thought in mind, holding Bruce tightly to him.

No matter how long it took, he would spend each day working to convince Bruce of his beauty – of his strength.

**FIN.**


End file.
